mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Kirby: Power Star Rescue
Mario and Kirby: Power Star Rescue is a game made by ML&ST Inc. Story At Dreamland where Kirby is in combat with King Dedede for a currently unknown reason in his castle, he defeats the king and jumps for joy when Meta Knights ship, the Halberd crashes due to being invaded by many waddle doos and causes an explosion sending Kirby onto a distant planet.Meanwhile at Mario's House where many koopa troopas overrun mario and kidnap luigi mario, furious runs after them and ends up in Pipe Plaza only to be chased by a Hyper Mega Goomba, Kirby lands here and notices the chase and tries to inhale the monster but it remains inmune to his attack, not knowing what to do but wanting to help.Kirby punches the monster only for it to turn on him giving Mario the chance to destroy it and the screen goes white, it is revealed that the tyatanic radioactive goomba was destroyed but knocked kirby out cold. Mario revives him with a 1-Up mushrom and Kirby wonders why his inhale ability had no effect and presumes that it was to big, after Mario explains what happened, the two team up to save the world again.However it turns out Bowser stole the kingdoms Power Stars and split the world into 10 pieces (similair to what Kirby's enemy YinYarn did in Kirby's Epic Yarn) and captured Luigi as he found one. However the Star that Hyper Mega Goomba dropped flys away connecting Pipe Plaza to Grass Land where Toad finds a power star but is kidnapped by Petey Piranha.After Mario and Kirby defeat Larry Koopa and rescue Toad they connect Grass Land to Desert Land Interlude:When Kirby mistakes Desert Land for Dessert Land until Mario corrects him making him sad until Mario gives him some candy, cheering him up. Meanwhile Parakarry is delivering letters when he comes across a Power Star, Mortn Koopa Jr then orders Tutankoopa to capture him. After Mario and Kirby rescue defeat Morton Koopa Jr and rescue Parakarry, they connect Desert Land to Water Land. Interlude:Back in Dreamland in Castle Dedede where Dedede is bossing his Waddle Dees around, not noticing some are Waddle Doos, it turns out that Dark Mater is still alive and is now the leader of the Dark Matters and is ordering the other Dark Matter Clouds to posses the Waddle Dees to give him the opertunity to poses Dedede, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Sushi is looki for treasure for an unknown reason and comes across a power star only to be kidnapped by Gooper Blooper After Mario and Kirby defeat Wendy O' Koopa and rescue Sushi, they connect Water Land to Jungle Land Interlude:Mario appears to have lost Kirby until he pops out the water and squrts inc in his face, he manages to hold his temper keeping in mind Kirby is just a child until he does it again and Mario chases him on a Boss Bass until he Inhales it from behind and Mario sighs, meanwhile Yoshi finds a Power Star and Iggy Koopa demands he hand it over, he responds negatively and swallows the star to protect it, and Iggy expands a nearby Wigglers size and orders it to attack Yoshi After Mario and Kirby defeat Iggy and resue Yoshi, he lays an egg containing the Power Star and the two connect Jungle Land to Ice Land, Mario and Kirby can now use Yoshi Eggs. Interlude:Back in Castle Dedede, the dark matters have possesed many of Dedede's slaves and jailed all the remaining Waddle Dees and Dark Matter arrives and poseses Dedede!Meanwhile in Ice Land Mayor Penguin finds a Power Star on his roof and gets it after many failed attempts but is carried away by Crystal Bits After Mario and Kirby defeat Lemmy Koopa and rescue Mayor Penguin, they connect Ice Land to Mountain Land Interlude:Kirby comes across a part of Ice Land made of giant versions of desserts (candy, ice cream, cake chocolate ect.) and begins to dig in, but stops and asks Mario why he isn't eating who reminds him they're on a quest but Kirby argues by saying they've got forever to do that but this is a once in a lifetime chance to eat as much as they want, he finnaly obliges and digs into a giant chocolate bar. Meanwhile Meowth is climbing in Mountain Land and puts a power star he found on his head but is captured by the Koopa Bros. After Mario and Kirby defeat Roy Koopa and rescue Meowth, they connect Mountain Land to Sky Land. Interlude:In Dreamland on the now repaired Halberd, Meta Knight looks down at Castle Dedede noticing a dark aura emiting from it when a Dark Matter comes and poseses him, Meanwhile in Sky Land Pikachu comes across a Power Star, Lakithunder then arrives and attacks him with a lightning bolt, knocking him out and he brings him to Ludwig Von Koopa After Mario and Kirby defeat Ludwig Von Koopa and rescue Pikachu, they connect Sky Land to Lava Land. ''Interlude:Bowser watches as Mario and Kirby run to Lava Land to confront him and goes to his dungeon and sucks Luigi into what appears to be a Catch Card and sends his sone to take Mario and Kirby on at the tower of Lava Land. '' After Mario and Kirby defeat Bowser and free Luigi, they connect Lava Land to Pipe Plaza and dance for joy with Luigi until a dark aura leaves Bowser's body revealing Dimentio who traps Bowser in a Catch Card and invites the two to stop him in Dimension D while Luigi returns to Mario's House After the duo defeat Dimentio and rescue the imprisoned Princess Peach and Jigglypuff, Dimentio commits his final act by teleporting the two to an unknown location. Kirby wakes up in Dreamland and wakes Mario up and jumps for joy until he realises Dedede has completely taken over and the two clear Dreamland of his troops, but it isn't until they defeat Meta Knight that it was Dark Matter they were really dealing with, they defeat Dedede and Dark Matter leaves his body and flees to Evil Land with Mario and Kirby in hot pursuit, they defeat Dark Matter and destroy him and the other Dark Matter clouds in the process. A Warp Pipe appears for Mario to leave in and he returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving a Pipe Orb behind telling Kirby as long as he has that he can come to see him anytime. Power Ups Mario's Power Ups Kirby's Copy Abilities Pipe Plaza Pipe Plaza is the main hub of the game and the home to many areas and shops, it also functions as a way to getting to different Worlds World Pipes Each Pipe leads to a different World, each one becomes available after their respective worlds become available, they are located at the far north of Pipe Plaza Mario's House Goes to Mario's House which is where you can store items and where your medals for completing levels are located, also after being rescued Luigi will appear here and restore Mario and Kirby's Healf Bars and increase their lives to Five (if not allready five or higher).Mario's Mail Box is also located here.After being rescued, Pikachu and Meowth will appear here. The Pipe is located in the bottom far left of Pipe Plaza Toad Town Goes to Toad Town where many characters can be interacted with such as Toadette, Toadsworth and various other Toads, also after he is rescued a pipe is located there that will take you to Toad's Shop.After Parakarry is rescued the Post Office will open.Another feature is the train station which allows Mario and/or Kirby to go to the Wi-Fi Box, Waddle Carnival, The Factory, the Task Zone and even Koopa Bros Fortress.The Pipe is located at the far right of Pipe Plaza Wi-Fi Box The Wi-Fi Box is an area accesed by the Train in Toad Town, it is where the player must go to acces Wi-Fi Connection, it is also the only area accesed by the Train to not require tickets Waddle Carnival Waddle Carnival is an area accesed by the Train in Toad Town, when Kirby was blasted into the Mushroom Kingdom, a Waddle Dee was also blasted here and set up a carnival, when Mario and Kirby first go their he gets scared and begs Kirby not to inhale him, only to realise he isn't an explains his story, he then offers for them to try out his carnival and even gives them V.I.P passes for luck, the carnival is where you can win items and and even real life merchandise (Which would be ammiedietly be delivered to you if the game was real) Mayor Penguin's House After Mayor Penguin is rescued his house will open, he provides Mario with Train tickets for the Train in Toad Town, after Meowth is rescued Sushi will appear here and stay for the rest of the game.The Pipe is located next to the pipe to Mario's House Kirby's House After Dreamland is unlocked Kirby's House is visitable through Pipe Plaza, Gooey is found here and is happy to see Kirby again, Kirby's Mail Box is also located here.The Pipe is located next to Mayor Penguins House Pipe Halberd After the Dreamland Tower is cleared, the Halberd can be accesed, many of the Meta Knights (Including Meta Knight himself) appear here such as Salior Dee, Sword Knight and Blade Knight.The Pipe is located next to the pipe to Kirby's House Peach's Castle After Mario and Kirby defeat Dimentio, Peach's Castle will open in Pipe Plaza, the only characters that appear here are Peach and Jigglypuff.The pipe is located behind the World Pipes Note it has been confirmed by ML&ST Inc. that this takes place right after Super Mario World 3:Trapped on Pokemon Island! thus making it another flashback game Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers